


Need me to unzip your files?

by daffodilkurt



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Student!Blaine, tech!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilkurt/pseuds/daffodilkurt
Summary: Blaine’s usual afternoon watching porn doesn’t quite go as planned, and when he goes to get his frozen laptop fixed the universe decides to punish him even further by making the only available assistant both handsome and exactly Blaine’s type...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 29
Kudos: 104





	Need me to unzip your files?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first time i’ve ever tried writing a fic and honestly i don’t think it’s very good but we all have to start somewhere so i thought i’d post it anyways :) feedback and kudos are very much welcome!
> 
> note: i have extremely basic knowledge on the workings of computers so please ignore the technicalities of the technological terms used in this, i honestly have no clue if they’re right.
> 
> further note: university = college in case any of y’all americans are confused and also i guess Blaine is going to university in Lima? idk, none of this story makes sense tbh
> 
> cue incredibly bad technology pun title
> 
> feel free to check out my tumblr (daffodilkurt)!

Blaine breathed out heavily as his laptop began to load, the small circle rotating at an achingly slow pace in the centre of the screen as his leg jiggled impatiently. Once again, like many an afternoon before, he found himself on the bed, slacks down and hand slowly stroking his hardening erection; an, unfortunately, well familiar position. After a few painful minutes, he rushed to enter his username and password with fingers shaking in anticipation. Eagerly slumping further down on the bed, his details were accepted and Blaine quickly began writhing out of his restraining pants as the home screen popped up. A couple of clicks later and the familiar layout of Frat Boi Physicals graced the screen. Shiny biceps and bulging boxers reflected back into dilated pupils and it didn’t take him long to find a video that would satisfy his ever growing horniness.

It definitely wasn’t something he was proud of, the compulsive need to rely on porn to fulfil his sexual desires. Blaine hadn’t been with someone for at least 2 years and being lonely for so long, masturbation had unassumingly become a part of his daily routine, right between coming home from university and showering, and sometimes even making a second appearance after dinner. But right now, his underlying guilt was all but forgotten as the intro music for his chosen video began to play and two boys emerged from the blackness of the screen.

Blaine’s rough hand found familiar position around his quickly-hardening cock as he started stroking to the image of the boys slowly tongueing each other, clothes being lost along the way. Things were proceeding quicker than usual, and very soon his wrist was flying up and down, coupled with desperate panting and sweat beading at his forehead. One of the boys was now bending over while the other entered slowly behind him, moans reverberating from the laptop speaker and slapping skin driving Blaine insane.

He was close, so so **CLOSE**. The familiar sensation of pleasure reaching boiling point crept up as the men on screen began reaching their climax. As the camera panned out to reveal the full spectacle Blaine whimpered and sped up his hand movements, now fully humping upwards off the mattress. Just as he was nearing the edge and the pornstars were going full at it, the screen just… froze.

Blaine’s hand stuttered in surprise and he let out a frustrated groan as the momentum was lost and he was forced to lean forward to jiggle the mouse around a little. His cheeks dusted pink as the image of man penetrating man remained plastered across the screen, unwilling to respond to his efforts. With a gulp, Blaine began pushing keys and buttons, dick well and truly abandoned as the screen refused to move on from the explicit display. “Shit shit shit shit”, he murmured under his breath as he held the on and off button down to little avail. Well, fuck.

Face now fully aflame with red, he started to shake and hit the blasted laptop but it appeared the universe was intent on him suffering from the utmost embarrassment of having to get it fixed. Wiping his perspiring brow, Blaine pulled out his phone and began looking up electronics repair stores closest to him. If it wasn’t for the fact that he desperately needed his laptop over the weekend for a couple of last minute uni assignments, the task could have been put off for a little longer, but as it was he unfortunately needed a repair as soon as possible. Grimacing, he located one outlet a near 5 minutes away and winced as he jotted down the address.

This was going be awful.

* * *

After numerous more attempts at remedying his unfortunate circumstances, Blaine now stood awkwardly outside Cyber Guys with the stubborn laptop gripped firmly at his side, allowing for no eye to see the raunchiness inside. With laboured breaths he stepped tentatively into the store, brain screaming at him to **LEAVE** , **LEAVE RIGHT NOW**. There were a couple of men behind the counter as he approached, one middle-aged with thick rimmed glasses and another who could only be a few years older than him and who was, frankly, rather Blaine’s type. Steering well clear of the handsome latter, he made his way up to the other attendant sporting the name tag “Gary” who looked up warily as he approached.

”Hi, I was wondering if you’re able to help me with my laptop, I-”

“Sorry kid, my break’s just started. My colleague Kurt to your left will be happy to help you out.”

Blaine felt his stomach drop as the man propped up a sign signalling “BACK IN 20” before giving him an apologetic smile and making his way to the rooms out back. Great. Not only was he getting a laptop permanently stuck in a porno fixed but he was being condemned to getting it fixed by a cute guy apparently named Kurt who was around his age and who in any other circumstance would 100% be a boy Blaine would crush on. Swallowing nervously, he attempted to surreptitiously exit the store with some not so obvious tiptoeing before he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

“Excuse me sir, are you in need of any assistance?”

Blaine froze before slowly turning around to see that damnably hot man glancing questionably at him with an arched brow. Plastering on a smile, he realised he was in an inescapable situation. If he left now without saying anything he would probably be subject to even more embarrassment than just facing his problem. Blaine gave a cautious nod before trying his best not to drag his feet in defeat as he went up to the counter. As he edged closer, the full image of the boy came into view. He had a lithe, sinewy frame, definitely taller than himself, and he noticed how the male, Kurt, had some of the smoothest skin he’d ever seen, speckled with light freckles around his nose and cheeks. His eyes glittered icy blue behind his glasses and when he gave Blaine a smile, he could’ve melted right then and there into a puddle in the middle of the store. It wasn’t until he realised how long he’d been accidentally ogling the stranger that he noticed Kurt looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry, what?”, Blaine spluttered, cursing his immaturity.

The tech consultant chuckled before reiterating his question, “I asked what sort of problem you’re experiencing. I’m guessing it’s with the laptop you brought. Do you mind if I take a look?”

Every bone in his body resisted movement as Blaine shifted the laptop onto the desk. “Uhh yes. It’s, well, it’s freezen. Frozen, I mean. Of course, freezen isn’t a word. Haha.” Blaring alarms sounded in his head urging him to shut up and abort the mission as he tripped over his words like a love-addled teen. Kurt seemed to either not notice or not make it obvious that he did as he shifted some cords over to pull the laptop further towards him. Hands wringing in panic, Blaine couldn’t help but blurt out, “WAIT!”

Kurt stood back a little affronted, hands levitating over the lid he was just about to open. Blaine ran his fingers through his curly hair as he was reminded of the bane of his visit. “Just, when you open it there’s umm well there’s, uhh. Some imagery which is a little, not. Work-place. Friendly.” He barely managed to squeeze the last words out as his cheeks flushed an ugly red. God, why did this have to be so **HARD**. The man before him altered his features into a curious expression as his hands found surface on the lid. “Not to worry, you wouldn’t be the first,” he remarked with a shrug before lifting the lid in what felt like slow motion.

Blaine held onto the slight hope that maybe, _maybe_ the problem had resolved itself in the time he’d been here and the screen would be a blissful void of black, but that thought was soon diminished as he watched Kurt’s eyes widen in incredulity as the screen opened up to him and if Blaine wasn’t mistaken, there might’ve been a soft dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks as he took in the image. He was mortified, absolutely and positively mortified as he stood not really knowing what to say or do. He peeked up at Kurt’s face from where he was staring at the ground and was horrified to see it was now graced with a smirk. Great, he probably thought Blaine and his amateur gay porn was the height of comedy. His palms felt disgustingly clammy as an awkward silence settled over the pair that seemed to last for eternity. Kurt continuously stared at the screen with an interesting expression on his face whilst Blaine was looking everywhere but Kurt and his stupid laptop. Luckily, Kurt saved them from the quiet by clearing his throat and suddenly busying his hands. “Right, well. My guess would be that you have insufficient RAM and the lack of storage is what’s causing your laptop to freeze. Additional RAM will allow you to watch your personal videos without interruption. In the meantime, I’m just going to connect your device to this port for a while and it should unfreeze momentarily. This will only be a temporary fix however, I will have to order in an upgrade.”

With that, he grabbed a cord and plugged the laptop into an outlet on the wall, once again leaving them in a deafening silence of suffocating awkwardness, Blaine’s heightened by the term “personal videos”. Kurt looked up carefully through his long eyelashes before readjusting his glasses and fuck, all the feelings Blaine had prior were bubbling to the surface again. The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the quiet as the seconds seem to stretch by at a turtle’s pace while Kurt began casually picking at his nails as the laptop whirred in action.

Just when Blaine was preparing to ease the tension through some casual conversation, the computer suddenly jerked back to life, yells and slapping skin blaring from the speakers as the video resumed. One of the men started moaning “harder, HARDER” and at that moment Blaine knew he would be permanently moving to a hole in the ground and never again showing his face to anyone for the rest of his life out of pure shame. Kurt, on the other hand, had enough brain cells to slam the laptop shut, blush now fully prominent on his rosy cheeks and eyes glinting with something unintelligible.

“Uh, sorry about that”, Blaine offered, internally kicking himself. Kurt flushed briefly before shaking his head. Blaine though he might’ve heard him whisper “don’t be” under his breath but the moment was gone too quick to consider it. The man in front of him unplugged the laptop and passed it over, hand gripping the lid closed in a suggestively tight manner. Blaine gingerly reached out and removed the wretched device from his sight, placing it carefully on the floor beside him. Kurt was now typing furiously on his computer with eyes fixed firmly on the screen. “Could I please have your name and number?” Blaine was relieved to have a reason not to prolong the awkwardness and happily provided his details, almost tempted to mention he would happily take a non-business related call but there was no way in hell he could make a move after the spectacle beforehand, and judging by Kurt’s reaction, he probably wasn’t even gay. A few minutes later and he was being handed a receipt for additional RAM and a date set for tomorrow afternoon to pick it up. He accepted it gratuitously, pocketing the slip with care not to crumple it.

When he looked up, Kurt was staring at him with a strange look and almost seemed like he was going to say something before abruptly shutting his mouth and turning back to his screen. “So I’ll need you to come in around two to three pm tomorrow afternoon, if that works for you?” Blaine nodded a little too quickly and was met by a succinct nod in return. It seemed that the consultation had ended, so he reluctantly picked up the laptop and muttered a quick thankyou before leaving the store, feeling part horrified at how the situation had unfolded but also part giddy at the idea that he’d possibly see the handsome man the next day, even though he’d probably blown all of his chances with the man (IF he was gay, he kept forgetting that).

As he turned to exit the store, he saw from the corner of his eye that Kurt was staring at him with that same strange expression as he had beforehand, and despite the butterflies tumbling around in his stomach Blaine had to admit the more obvious reason for the look was most likely to be the pure absurdity of the situation. Nonetheless, his pulse raced in anticipation for the next day.

* * *

Blaine’s Sundays were generally a lazy affair spent milling uselessly around the house and procrastinating with essays, but this Sunday had dawned bright and early and with pleasing prospects for the afternoon. He started his day by having a thorough shower, washing right behind his ears and to the tips of his hair and after feeling well and truly refreshed, took care running his fingers through curly locks and taming them with his highest quality gel (only for special occasions). As it neared midday he stopped for a short bite to eat before spending the next hour thoroughly deliberating what to wear while constantly reminding himself that this “isn’t a date, in fact, you don’t even know if he’s gay”. Surely there was nothing wrong with wanting to look good for a male who you found incredibly cute, right?

Settling on a short sleeve sweater over a white button up shirt donned with a stripy bow tie, Blaine waited impatiently for a reasonable time to make his appearance without suggesting he was too eager or merely disinterested. That was how he found himself standing in front of the familiar layout of Cyber Guys at around half past two, staring (not at all creepily) at Kurt concentrating on a device with screwdriver in hand. He looked slightly different today; hair combed upwards revealing his forehead and white shirt hugging a little too tightly around his chest. Blaine gulped before hesitantly entering the store.

Kurt glanced up at the movement and gave him a familiar smile, shifting his current work sideways to make room on the desk. Blaine approached him and let out a breathless, “Hi”. Kurt reciprocated the greeting before retreating into the storeroom to fetch the required piece and bringing it back in a small bag. “That comes to $30. Cash or card?”

“I’ll do card.”

A quick swipe and Blaine was handed the receipt for his purchase. The piece stared forlornly at him from the table and despite knowing it was time to go, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave. He looked up to see Kurt staring at him with that same indecipherable expression he was wearing yesterday. His blue eyes twinkled in the store lights as his lips curled upwards in a small smile. Then, without any warning, he commented:

“You know, Frat Boi Physicals isn’t the best place if you’re looking for that kind of content.”

The remark was so casual that Kurt could’ve just as easily have been talking about the weather. Blaine’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as he processed the words, mouth falling agape in disbelief.

“W-what?”

Kurt shrugged before turning back to his computer. “The site you were watching. It’s not the best, quite laggy and infamous for viruses.”

Blaine nodded slowly, still not quite believing the words coming out of the other man’s mouth. All comprehensive thoughts vanished from his mind and the only thing he could reply with was, “I-, how did you know which site it was?”

Kurt shot him a humouring look before returning to whatever he was doing on the computer. “Any gay man knows Frat Boi and that video’s been trending for months so of course I’ve seen it. Not really my types but hot nonetheless.”

Blaine’s head whirred back and forth between the revelation that oh my god he’s GAY and the temptation to make some sort of move. Now that there was a tick in the gay department, he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to partake in a little harmless flirting. Clearing his throat a little, he propositioned, “So… who is your type?” Kurt smiled slightly before abandoning the keyboard and leaning forwards a little on the desk so his face was mere centimetres away from Blaine’s. “And why exactly would that interest you?” The question was simple enough but the implication behind his words was explicitly heavy. Before he had a chance to reply, Kurt was leaning back with eyes latched onto his hands and Blaine immediately missed the close contact. Kurt considered him a moment before exhaling deeply and beginning to speak.

“You know, the minute you walked into the store I thought you were cute. Just the kind of guy I usually fall for; dark-haired, handsome, fairly built and generally very much straight.” He paused a moment to chuckle and push his glasses further up his nose. “When I opened your laptop and was graced by the profanity within I could barely believe my eyes.” Blaine blushed at the memory as he stared intently at Kurt, buzzing with an overwhelming attraction for this man who against all odds was professing his own towards himself. “You probably aren’t aware but on that shelf behind you is a plentiful stock of extra RAM. Definitely not something we need ordered in. I just. I guess I just wanted an excuse to see you again.” As he finished, Kurt directed a careful smile his way, probably expecting some sort of response from Blaine.

The man in question was still having difficult comprehending the reality of his words. Kurt… liked him? Thought that HE was attractive? The situation didn’t seem real and he couldn’t seem to formulate any coherent speech as Kurt stared confusedly at him, smile beginning to fade into a disappointed countenance.

Blaine panicked and without thinking grabbed the man’s hands in his and held them tightly, hoping to convey what he felt in his currently speechless state. Kurt looked quizzically down at their joined hands as the smile crept back on his face. With that, Blaine was given the boost of confidence he needed as he took a deep breath and found the words he wanted to say. “Well, I’m pretty grateful for that excuse, if I’m being honest. And I’ll be sure to, uhh, find some better sites to watch those, those kinds of… videos.” He awkwardly let go of Kurt’s hands, chastising his sudden loss of control.

Kurt returned his gaze with eyes uncharacteristically dark. “I mean, what if you had a reason for not needing porn to satisfy yourself anymore?”

At first, Blaine thought he’d heard wrong. This guy, who he’d seen as an unattainable crush just a few minutes ago, had just confessed his mutual attraction and was now propositioning him sexually?! The notion made Blaine’s pants uncomfortably tighten and he suddenly felt hot despite the cool air wafting in from outside. “God, _yes_ ”, he all but moaned out and suddenly Kurt was stepping out from his station and grabbing Blaine’s hands, hurrying towards a door on the left side of the building. Blaine really hoped he was reading the situation the right way, but that became all too clear as soon as they were inside when Blaine felt his back hit the tiled wall of the staff bathroom as Kurt’s lips met his with searing heat, teeth clashing and breathing rough. Kurt’s hands roamed over Blaine’s sweater before lifting it slightly to reach under and place greedy palms all over his defined torso. Blaine whimpered into the kiss as his bulge pressed demandingly against the other man’s thigh and he couldn’t help but grind slowly down, pleasure sizzling throughout his entire body and body burning with every touch Kurt gave him.

“Wanna blow you”.

Blaine barely registered the words through his hazy lust but gave a vague nod to assure Kurt that yes, fuck yes that’s what he wanted him. The taller man’s hands slid down Blaine’s body and latched onto his pants, pulling them down eagerly until Blaine was left standing in his boxers, forehead shining with sweat. Kurt’s nose nudged at the obvious tent straining at his jocks before removing the last item of clothing separating them. “ _Fuck_ , Blaine”, he breathed out, eyes hooded and hungry and Blaine’s dick instantly reacted to the sound of his name on the other man’s lips. Kurt began by placing soft kisses along the shaft causing Blaine to grip the wall behind him tightly as his knees began buckling. After licking a long stripe down the side, Kurt abruptly opened his mouth and deep throated Blaine in one movement. Blaine choked on air and let out a wanton moan as his length was enveloped in tight heat and Kurt stared up at him with a smirk around the cock is mouth. Despite wanting to scream in pleasure, he tried his hardest not to be too loud in case another customer was outside. In all honesty, there was a high probability that some poor soul was waiting to be served while listening to the thumps and groans coming from the bathroom but truthfully, he was too far gone to care. Kurt’s mouth (and apparently non-existent gag reflex) were performing wonders on his cock and it wasn’t long before Blaine was arching off the wall and threading his fingers through Kurt’s soft hair as the latter urged him to fuck his mouth. With a few more thrusts, Blaine was releasing into Kurt’s mouth who took it all with a lewd smile on his face before releasing him and standing in front of the mirror, fixing his now matted hair.

“Sorry”, Blaine mumbled, picking up his slacks and buttoning them back up in an attempt to look as respectable as possible. With a start he realised Kurt hadn’t gotten off and immediately felt ashamed of his performance as a lover. “Don’t you want… do you want me to-“

Kurt turned around and pushed a finger against Blaine’s lips, shaking his head. “I think we’ll leave that for another time. Assuming there’ll be a next time?” His eyes shone with something akin to hopefulness as he asked the question and Blaine nodded straight away, returning the adoring gaze unabashedly. The sensation of squirming lovey-dovey feelings in his stomach was back again but this time they were welcome, and signified his hope that this would lead to something more than just a booty call. Kurt gave him a crooked smile before placing a chaste kiss against his lips, barely a touch but enough to leave Blaine breathless and wanting more. As they broke apart, Kurt gestured towards the door and Blaine grimaced at the prospect of confronting whoever may have born auditory witness to the affair in the bathroom.

Thankfully, the store appeared empty as they snuck out dishevelled and perspiring slightly in the aftermath. That was, until the bespectacled assistant who had abandoned him yesterday emerged uncomfortably from the back rooms, red face and averting gaze a pretty clear indicator that he’d heard enough to be slightly traumatised. “Kurt, you’re on break now. You were actually on break, uh, 10 minutes ago”, he mumbled under his breath as Kurt rolled his eyes and went behind the counter to collect his things, unaware that Blaine was currently having an embarrassment meltdown of astronomical proportions.

Once he was done with his belongings, Kurt sidled over to the exit, reaching out a hand to Blaine who cautiously followed him outside. He saw the other assistant look warily after them and couldn’t help but blush at the permanent images he had probably engrained in that man’s mind. Stepping out into the cool air was a welcome change from the stifling atmosphere of the store, and seeing Kurt shining in the warm rays of the sun made his heart flutter ever so slightly.

“Soooo, that was fun.”

Blaine couldn’t help but let out a laugh before he nodded in agreement. Kurt gave a toothy smile as he swayed back and forth on his feet. “I’d really, _really_ like to do this again sometime. There aren’t a lot of guys like you in Lima and I kind of don’t want to let this opportunity pass.”

Kurt’s words warmed his heart as Blaine immediately acquiesced, even striking up the courage to ask for his number. After their contact details had been exchanged, he was left with that familiar feeling of not wanting to go and it seemed as if Kurt felt the same, but as the latter looked at his watch and sighed, Blaine knew his break would probably be over soon (seeing as he nearly spent half of it giving him a blowjob) and they would have to go their own ways.

Kurt proved his suspicions right by saying a little sadly, “Well I better make a move, I’ve probably already aggravated Gary enough and if I turned up late to my next shift he’d probably commit a crime or something drastic. So, I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Blaine nodded and then Kurt’s lips were on his again and he was chasing that sensation of soft and rough and sweet but burning hot and hitting all the right places. Kurt bit Blaine’s bottom lip lightly before stepping back and returning to the store, waving carelessly behind him. When he was out of sight, Blaine let out the breath he had been holding, extremely overwhelmed by the situation and his emotions but ecstatic at the outcome. Feeling quite chuffed with himself, he sang to the radio all the way on the drive home and immediately collapsed at his place for a much-needed 2 hour nap.

When he woke up, the sun was thankfully still shining which meant he probably had enough time to finish off his last few essays in time for Monday classes. With a groan, he peeled himself off the couch and reached for his phone to check the time. As he turned it on, a message popped up on the screen from an unknown number and Blaine eagerly rushed to open it, hoping it was from who he thought it was.

**From Unknown Number**

hey blaine, kurt here! due to unforeseen errors you forgot to take your purchase from this morning with you. i’d be happy to offer Cyber Guys premium delivery service, and bring it to you perhaps over a coffee? let me know and thank you for being a valued customer ;)

Blaine bit his lip as a grin threatened to spread across his face. Thinking momentarily of what to reply, he began typing.

**To Unknown Number**

hi kurt. thanks for your concern and for getting in touch. how unfortunate that i accidentally left my goods behind. i’d be incredibly grateful if you could pop in at the Lima Bean around 4 in the afternoon tomorrow? i’d be happy to pay for your service with a drink of your choosing.

P.S. but something tells me i won’t really have the need for that extra storage anymore ;)


End file.
